Mahogany Graves beside Blue Flowers
by saint-Ash86
Summary: the legion of super heroes set in a world with magic, Kell is sent on a journey that will change his life forever


I've noticed the legion is always is in a science based world, so I thought it would be fun to do one in a Magic based world, unlike the other story I should be working on I have no idea where this one is going..so lord knows when I will update it

Legion of superheroes is owned by Warner brothers, who make odd choices with them

Chapter 1: A man walks into a bar

The woman was shorter than him, tiny. Kell felt like he could snap her in half if he shook her arm. She smiled at him her chin length purple hair fell out from behind her ear. As she sat down at the same table as Kell and rested her hand on her cheek. "You Kell?" she looked more interested then she sounded.

Kell kept his head down; this woman wasn't who he was meant to have a meeting with. If she was an enforcer he would be in real deep if he gave her any trouble. "probably." he turned and looked her in the eye. "Need something?"

She deepened smile. "From what I hear it's the other way around." his eyes narrowed at her. She didn't bat an eye. "I'm here to escort you to the man you've been trying to get in touch with for over a year now."

It wasn't right, even of this had been a standard meeting Kell knew the man he was trying to get to had a mandatory two year waiting list. He'd been only trying to get in contact with him for six months "I don't know who you've been taking too but I have no idea what you mean."

She pulled back a bit. "Something has come up. Or rather some bodies have been put down, and it has given the man you are looking to speak with some free time." she sat up. "If you aren't interested I can go to the next name on the list."

She moved slightly as if to leave Kell grabbed her arm stopping her. "No. I do want a meeting."

She tilted her head smiled and leaned closer to him so her lips were pressed against his ear. "Two enforcers are six tables behind us." she let out a very loud giggle. "Look like you are into me," she spoke in the same low tone; she touched his check and continued to talk. "When I pull back completely hand me some money, then we will stand, grab my butt and walk with me toward the stairs."

She pulled back and Kell took money out of his pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up playfully, he did as she asked and they made their way through the smoke bar, and up the rather gouty stairs.

The second floor was nothing like the first the cheapness of the bar and stage show, made Kell half expect the rest of the building was incapable of being presentable. The hallway was small short. But filled with the air of class the down stairs had lacked, two girls that looked the same as the one on his arm greeted them they were the same only they both had different hair colors and clothing that matched the hair, at the top the purple hair girl slipped off Kell's arm. The girl with white hair spoke. To the purple haired one "They are waiting for you."

"They?" Kell was promised a privet meeting. "My other contact promised me a one on one visit."

The girl with orange hair spoke. "He meets no one alone." the anger on her face laced her words. "Take this or go somewhere else."

Kell bit his lip and pressed forward. "Fine." reached the end of the hall and opened the large wooden door.

Of all the things he thought he was going to see, the one image in front of him wasn't it. Two girls on both of his side's young drop dead beauties' sat on opposite sides of the man in the middle. The girl to his left shimmered like a star with every tiny movement she made, she was both cover and nearly naked in what little she was in silver that sparkled with every move she made she leaned on the man in the middle a small smile pulling at her lips, the other was dressed a bit more presentable but not by much she was clothed in pink and while she sat close to the man in the middle, they were not touching in any way.

The man in the center looked younger then Kell expected. he looked unimposing he'd looked like you could ask him for anything and he would do his best to do it, he was a Clouan in every way, except he looked as if he had never slept in his life he had dark circles and bags under his eyes both his yellows eyes were bloodshot. The man had files underneath is hand. Three of them, and above all, Kell noticed he didn't look pleased.

The girl with the silver hair leaned in a bit more and whispered something in the Green man ear. Kell didn't hear a word so he wasn't sure she actually spoke. He gave the slights of nods. "Do you have anything new to say since your last contact with the other messenger?"

Kell moved forward a bit. Lowered the hat on his head and bowed his head in respect. "No Mr. Five." Kell held his breath and waited when none of them spoke for a long moment; he couldn't take the silence and pressed the man. "Are you going to help?"

Mr. Five looked down and picked a file up. He thumbed through it. He had stopped looking at Kell, and slightly shrugged. "I don't see a reason to."

"Please I..."

Mr. Five continued to look at the file in his hand. After a deep breath he spoke. "What you are asking me is huge, and you have nothing to give me in return." he moved more slowly though the file. "You used all your money developing the contacts to get this chance to talk. I understand why you came here why you thought I could help, honestly I want to." his eyes glanced at the girls beside him. "However my involvement in matters must benefit more then just one person."

"Clark said."

"The risk to others who depend on me is too great. I can not just throw caution to the wind to help you. Your brother was a great ally and an even better friend. It would have pained your brother but he would have understood." the Clouan lowered his head and studied the file more. "Unless you have something you can give in exchange worth what you ask than I am afraid I must show you the door."

"I don't have anything of value to offer."

The blond girl in pink smiled at him. It was a soft warm smile unlike the nearly naked woman on the other side of the man. She felt like home. No one should feel like that, she was pushing that warmth out, it made you want to trust her. She was good. "That's not true. You could be valuable. Your bother was."

"What?"

The sliver hair one whispered something with no words once again to the green skinned boy. Again Kell herd nothing from her lips. Mr. Five gave her a look of annoyance and spoke. Closing the file he turned his gaze back at Kell. "You need something from me. While it is a rather large task that you ask for with very little benefit for any one but you, I can see to it. But I want something."

He looked at the blond girl she slightly nodded her head, Mr. Five went on. "You remember your last point of contact?" Kell nodded 'yes.' "It is no longer safe for that person to remain with in city walls, I want you to take them out of the city, guard that person with your life until I personally tell you otherwise."

"That doesn't seem like a very big job."

"Then there should be no problems. Do you want my help?"

"Yes."

"You agree to my terms."

"I do."

"Good." he put the file down. He smiled at Kell who found it odd that the Clouan look right somehow with a smile on his face rather then with the frown. Handed files in his hand along with another one from the pile to the blond who put the behind them out of sight. "Do you mind standing over to the side for a bit? This isn't going to be pretty." Mr. Five called toward the door that Kell had come in from. "Girls send Cham In."

The girl with the silver hair smiled at Kell. "Fireworks are about to go off." she pushed off the Clouan.

And moved to Kell she walked like she was walking on clouds. She started to lean on Kell and wormed her arm around Kell's so discreetly the taller man barley noticed she had done such a thing. He glanced at her. It was odd to see some one dressed from head to toe and yet have almost nothing on.

After a moment the person named Cham had entered. Kell couldn't help put stare in the year he had known Chameleon he had never seen what the Durlan really looked like, Cham had always come with a new face.

Cham immediately recognize Kell and frowned. "I thought he had a while to go before you two were going to have a chat." the Durlan narrowed its eyes at the Clouan and two girls. "And he was my tag."

The sliver haired girl ran her free hand up Kell in a stroking and possessive manor. "He was in my dreams, he's going to do us a rather large favor." her fingers moved higher and very lightly scraped over Kell's cheek, and moved the hand to a stroking manor. "So he was bumped up a few spots." She smiled at Cham "I had trip bring him in."

"It was my tag." the drulan was clearly not pleased. "I should have been called to bring him in."

"You will not be going on any more calls. Kell here is going to be your guard." Mr. Five eyes narrowed. The smile was gone and the look on his face was replaced with one of concern. "I know."

"I don't know what..." Cham started.

The blond girl raised her eye brown in disbelief. "Really? you are going to play that card Reep?"

"You were in my thoughts? I you have to kidding me you can't pull me off call for something she found in my head that could have been part of an incomplete thought."

The blond knockout in pink looked offended. "I stayed out of your mind." she said the words with no anger in her voice, she stayed calm.

"I noticed." Mr Five spoke again. "You've been off; your changes take a few second longer than they used to and you been tired more frequently. I would have been blind not to notice." he opened the file that was left on the table. "I know what happened. I It didn't take long to put the pieces together." he paused his faces softened again as he looked at Cham. "You lied to me."

"You don't know what-"

"You know our rules, you broke seventeen of them." he glanced down at the file Scanned it and looked up. "If I was anything like any one else in my family you would have been dead right now. Instead of getting an indestructible body guard."

"Who are you planning to get to do my job?" Cham rolled his eyes exhaled and crossed his arms.

"Trip will do your job until I see fit other wise."

"She is not as good as me. It's dangerous for her."

"She is almost as good as you, and before you came along she did your job. She tagged you. If you care to recall."

The Durlan huffed again in anger and uncrossed his arms. "I'm not an Invalid; I am perfectly capable of doing my job."

Mr. Five glanced at the blond who nodded again. "In thirteen hours the enforcers are going to raid the building." he closed the file and looked at the Durlan as he put it down. " he's looking for it. And after what he did, you will be his prime target he thinks he has made a weak link. I am not going to give him a chance to be proven wrong."

The Durlan eyes shot down. "Is every one going to get out in time?"

"They will leave once they have me. Any one else of any importance to them is going to be gone." he glanced at the blond next to him. " Dream and Saturn will handle everything in my absence."

"I can't let you be taken instead of me."

The blond in the pink spoke up again. "Dont bother I've been fighting with him for sixty three hours straight about this, he's not budging an inch. Apparently this is part of the plan."

Mr. Five smirked. "they wouldn't dare kill me."

"There is a difference between killing a person and what they do." Cham muttered. Kell agreed with that statement. When enforcers got you, you wanted them to kill you. Cham glared again. The Coluan matched the glare. "so i'm to be kept out of site and out of mind?"

"For now yes. Although I am under no illusions that I can keep it that way for to long." he smiled at Kell. "are you ready?" he motioned for Kell to come closer." the silver haired girl walked with him. "Dream girl may I have it now?"

She nodded and pulled out a knife. Kell wasn't really sure where she had it hidden. She guided Kell's hand out along with the knife. The Clouan took the knife and pulled his purple sleeve up as he stood. There was magic markings carved into the exposed skin. It covered his flesh he looked for a moment at his arm and cut a line from one end of his to the other. He wiped the knife on his shirt and reached out pulled the knife across Kell's skin in the same manor. The Clouan eyes never left Kell's "I Querl Dox welcome you in." The knife was laced with magic. Kell winced at the slight pain. "As long as you take breath can't spill the secerts we give you. So long as you have strength you will defend the lives we entrust to you. So long as you have life We own you." Mr. Five put the knife down and leaned over to the blond knockout with his uninjured hand. And held it out as if he was waiting for something. She took off her large circle earrings and opened them to reveal as small amount of powder he poured the contents of them both on the the bleeding wounds. "I welcome you in." his eyes never left Kell's.

The Durlan to the side spoke. "Kell from here on out there is no going back, the magic will be in your blood which will bleed into your soul, this magic is unending.. do you understand that? You back out now, we can make you forget this night Ever happened."

"I do this, and the matter that I have come here for your help will be dealt with?"

The blond in pink smiled softly. "You will be one of us, we can't break a promise to each other, not one of us can."

Kell took a deep breath. "I understand and I except."

The silver girl smiled At Kell "Good boy." she pushed his bleeding hand closer to the coulan. "Now every thing he says you repeat."

The Clouan gripped the Kell's hand. "Meus nomen est Legio pro nos es plures quod asternaliter"

As Kell repeated the word he felt his hand grow rapdly warmer around the cut, Mr. Five's hand was almost on fire in his hand every word looked like it was taking its toll on the man oppiset him. He paused in his speaking and glanced to the siver haired girl next to him.

"Don't stop it will kill you both if you do." she whispered. The Clouan fell half down and leaned heavily on the table. His breathing growing harder with very breath, But his grip did not loosen.

Kell finished after a moment he spoke again. "is it safe to let go?" he looked at the girl next to him.

She nodded and Kell slowly let go of the green hand. The Blond hair girl moved to the side of the Clouan. "Are you alright, Mr. Five." when she didn't didn't get and answer right way in lower tone she spoke again. "Brainy."

His breath was heavy he coughed hard and deep green blood splatted across the table he moved one hand up to cover his mouth and the other wavered at his weight, when his coughing didn't stop the blond in pink leaned over and rubbed his back in a genital soothing manor. Worry etched into her soft face. He wiped his mouth smearing blood all over his hand Mr. Five took a few steady breaths. And looked at the Blond who had her arm on him. "I. FUCKING. HATE. MAGIC."

The girl in pink spoke her eyes on the silver haired girl. "he's going to need medical attention. The rest of this can wait."

The Clouan heavily coughed again. "NO." he Choughed again. "Have to .."

The girl in the pink rubbed his back again. "You are going to bed where a Doctor will fix what you just did to yourself. Dreamy and my husband will Handle the next part. Any thing after that you can tell Cham before they leave." she flung one of his arms over her shoulder and practically carried him out of the room. His coughing only getting worse.

To Kell's side Cham spoke. "I'm not going to my father."

"Yes, why would you want to go to a place where you would be safe and well protected?" he glared at her. "Oh relax, just because you are leaving the here doesn't mean your being put out to pasture, you'll get time off then be put back to work like everyone else."

She handed Chameleon the Files with sprayed blood on the cover. "Now that 'The Know It All' bleed all over these you can't take them with you, memorize them and them hand them off to trip to burn." she turned back the Kell, "you come with me." she walked to the wall and knocked on one of the wood panels.

After a short moment the panel opened, reveiling a hidden hallway. She walked in a beckoned him to fallow after a log and Awkward pause while they were walking Kell spoke up. "didn't think I'd ever live to see the a Coulan using Magic, is the he going to be okay?"

"Depends on how bad the damage is. If its anything like last time he'll may need to get some internal injury's fixed."

"You don't sound that upset."

"This is not going to kill him."she studied her nails. "and its not going to stop him either, he'll be barking orders until they knock him out and the second he's up he'll be right back at it." she reached another door that was opened to a stair case and beckoned him to fallow.

At the end toward the bottom of the stair case the air changed, an unpleasant odder filled the air. At the Girl in silver oped the door and animal noises joined the smells in the air, "Sparky you in here?" she moved to the side and gestured to Kell to enter.

A Ginger man cracked his head up from behind a stall. "Right here Dreamy."

"I'm leaving you the newbie."

His head vanished for a moment and then repaired with a sack on his shoulder he moved closer to them. "We have a newbie?" he raised an eyebrow. "Don't we vote on that?"

"Emergency circumstance dictate we let him in." her tone implied she was doing an impression, but to Kell it didn't seem like it was that off from how she spoke.

He dropped the sack down a foot or two away from them. With the sack no longer covering it, Kell saw the red haired man had a mechanical arm he reached it out and shook Kell's. " isn't that a coincidence." he moved back to the stall. " I take it you brought him down here for the horses?"

"And the basics, he's going with Cham so he'll have someone to explain everything properly. We dont have much time he's leaving by the start of the next hour."

He leaned in closer to her. "Want to give me a hand down here?"

She held one hand up in response. "I just did my nails."

He chuckled. "you are always doing your nails."

She turned and started up the stairs. "and that is why."

If Kell hadn't known any better he would have sworn he was being passed around for amusement. The red haired man smiled when he caught Kell looking at his arm. " I'm Garth."

"Kell." Kell responded.

"Rule number one. No names, you'll get a code name, until we come up with one your just newbie, Rookie, kid, schmuck. Call no one by their name unless it's a safe place, tell to Chameleon explain why, he gets I better then to do anyway." he walked over to a brown horse. And started to saddle it."Rule two, we only kill when he have no other choice, that makes us better then our enemies. also that's how we survive if we starting picking of enforcers every chance we got, they would come at us with a vengeance." he finished dressing the horse. And moved to the stall a few feet away from the brown horse to white one. He beckoned the Kell to come help him. "I'm sure there is more important stuff to be telling you." He started to dress the white horse. "if you have to get out of city with the enforcers noticing, you'll need to take the horses, you get into a spot, the brown one is expendable" he pet white horse with a fondness. "this is one isn't, this horse comes back well fed, unhurt, and well taken care of." Garth walked over to a desk. And stat down and leaned back and looked Kell over. "You ever met Mr. Five before tonight?" Kell shook his head 'no'; Garth narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Garth muttered something in a language Kell didn't know. "I take it Clark told you to go to him if you ever had problems?"

"Clark had a lot of faith in him."

Garth let out a chuckle. "yeah you need a lot of Faith with that man." he leaned down and pulled out a safe under the desk. After a moment he had it open and, He pulled out a small money sack and handed it to Kell. " this is for emergency's, don't take this out to haggle. Let no one see it unless you have no choice."

There was another knock on the door, Cham stepped in not waiting for an answer. He had a pack on his shoulder and looked very not pleased. Cham walked to the white horse and started to attach his pack to the saddle.

Garth smirked, hoisted himself up and walked to a stall with only hay in It. Dug around in it and pulled out bag. He tossed it at Kell. "this should have enough money and clothing to last you a few months."

He turned and stopped smiling when he spoke to Chameleon. "your orders?"

Cham looked very pissed As he mounted the white horse. "to stop if I feel sick, to rest when I am tired, to not change unless I have no other choice, to do everything I can to insure my well being." Cham glared at Garth. "i am to go to forest on the edge of Keystone had wait for a point of contact, should my contact not come I am to go to Keystone and try to negotiate help from the current Heir to the throne. If fail or succeed I am to leave the kingdom of Keystone and Find out agent in Gotham. Where I be informed if the rest of my orders need to be carried out."

Garth spoke again. "And his?" he gestured at Kell.

"Are to insure those orders my orders are carried out." Garth guided the white horse out of the stall and let go of it.

Kell attached his pack to the brown horse And got on mounted the animal it had been a very long time since had need to travel on the ground. "any last words of advice."

Garth chuckled again. "yeah, we don't have that much in the way of entertainment, so we screw around with the new people a lot."

REVIEW Please


End file.
